


Chasing Thoughts

by neverlandlumos



Series: fem!series [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, female!killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlandlumos/pseuds/neverlandlumos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killer walks past the ladies' clothing store and hates herself a little more. Kid doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Thoughts

They dock at a strange town, that is full of scantily clad women. There are a few men dressed in a similar fashion, but none of the crew think too much of the strangeness. There are a few islands in the South, where the weather is constantly hot, and are used to seeing fashion styles. Besides, Wire's skimpy clothes give them a run for their money.

Killer bites her lip in jealousy, though, when she walks past a woman's clothing store. The mannequins inside are dressed in the same clothing the citizens of the town are wearing, beautiful silks and rich cottons. She cannot wear such things, due to the scarring under her own clothes.

"Killer?" Kid asks, face blank. "What are ya doin'?"

"Nothing," she tells her captain. "Zoned out for a moment. Come, we have a lot of provisions to collect. It's been a long sail."

Kid frowns at her. Then, he stares at the mannequins. Killer beckons him with a wave of her hand.

**

They book hotel rooms, which is something Kid enjoys when they are on land. They generally have a long bout of sex whenever they do, and Killer is looking forward to the privacy.

Tonight, however, Kid is... different.

Kid slides the pad of his thumb over her clitoris, once, twice, before angling his hips so that their pelvises shift smoothly. She feels the press of his cockhead against her entrance and she sighs pleasurably as he slides inside. He lets out a heaved breath, which is followed by a groan. Killer hates the position despite how good he feels; his cock packs an impressive punch that leaves her breathless, but the angle of candlelight shows off some of the scars she tries to hide. 

"C'mon," Kid groans, against her neck. His lips are wet. _"God._ Feels good."

Killer bites her lip and rolls her hips against his, which forces him deeper; her toes curl at the pleasure. "Kid -- " she moans, and pushes against his chest. "Let me turn over."

"Why?" Kid asks. He has her folded underneath him, hips moving shallowly inside and out. Killer tenses her thighs involuntarily as he absentmindedly returns his attention to her clitoris. She feels herself grow more wet, more deeply aroused, and her inhibitions are dropping with each second.

"I don't want -- " Killer manages, and throws her head back when he presses his thumb against her firmly, in a tight circle. She throws an arm over her face to hide it. "I don't want you to see my face."

Kid presses kisses down the column of her neck, and sucks tenderly on one of the more raised scars. "I've seen your face."

"It's not the same," Killer retorts, and almost whimpers when his arms slide under her back to drag her into his lap. She drops her forehead to rest on his shoulder immediately and tries to soothe her own breathing. She feels the peak of orgasm already coiling in her stomach and trembles with the effort to avoid coming so quickly. He feels enormous inside of her; perfect, filling her up and making her whole.

He makes an unhappy noise in the back of his throat and moves his hands from her waist. Killer is about to ask what he's even doing but almost bites her tongue in pure shock when he drags her face away from its safety and cups her cheeks with his broad palms. "You're my girl," Kid tells her, "You're my girl, Killer. I want to see your face when I make you come."

Killer tries to duck her head -- he doesn't understand, God, he's a walking orgasm with his pale skin and red hair and muscles and she's scarred all over her face and chest and legs -- but he doesn't let her. His lips press against the centre of her forehead, tenderly.

She whimpers. 

Kid grins at her. "If you're my woman, what does that make me?"

"... my man?" Killer tries, and actually shrieks in surprise when he pushes them back against the mattress, hands holding her wrists down, on either side of her head. "My man," she says, with more confidence, despite the fact her hair is now splayed out over the pillows and absolutely nothing hides her anymore.

"Yeah, babe," Kid presses their mouths together. 

They don't kiss often, due to Killer's hesitance for Kid to see her face, but she finds she misses it. The slide of his tongue against hers leaves her aching for orgasm; he dips his body so her breasts press against his solid chest and he's so warm and built and she feels safe, now, even without her helmet.

Kid's thrusts begin to gain more momentum, and Killer writhes under him. He's always able to make her breathless and sated, but he seems determined, more passionate. 

"Oh!" Killer cries, when he slides his tongue over the swell of her breast to gingerly suck at one nipple. His grip on her wrists is lax, but she doesn't cover herself; instead, she carts her fingers through his hair and arches her chest in an attempt to get closer to the wet warmth of his mouth. _"Fuck."_

The sound of skin hitting skin echoes around the room; Killer's overwhelmed with the sensation and sounds of them, and tightens her calves where they are crossed behind his waist. 

Kid moans, raw, and kisses her with same determination. Killer hangs on for the ride, and she's close, so close to coming she feels her thighs shake and her abdominals tense. He runs his hand over the taut skin and fucks her earnestly.

"Kid," Killer groans, her mouth trailing wetly over his lips and cheek as her head thunks back against the pillows. " _Oh,_ please -- "

He chuckles, breathlessly, as she tightens around him and Killer's back arches up and into his embrace as her climax builds and then crashes through her like a wave. It's pure, unadulterated pleasure and she can hear her moans -- she's a lot louder than she usually is -- and digs her fingers into the small of his back and his nape as she comes the hardest she ever has in her entire life.

"Killer," Kid groans, "Babe -- "

Kid hisses out a breath between gritted teeth; she clamps down on him, holding him inside as he continues to thrust jerkily. Killer shifts in his grip when she feels him come and reaches up to suck the skin behind his ear that causes his hips to snap forward forcibly.

"Oh, my god," Killer pants against his shoulder.

Kid eases her back against the mattress. She doesn't even remember clinging to him by a limpet but drags him down with her. Kid kisses her again, once, twice, before pulling out and flopping next to her. 

"C'mere," she orders.

Kid does as he is told and smiles against her scarred shoulder when she turns on her side and forces him to cuddle.

**

"Thanks for last night," Killer says the next morning. Her thighs are sore, but pleasantly so. Kid is up, still unabashedly naked, and is making a pot of tea.

"Eh?" He asks, his lip curved into a grin. "Why're you thanking me?"

Killer smiles to herself, and for once, doesn't wrap herself in the bedsheets like a newborn. In fact, she stretches out and sighs at the comfort; the feel of satin caressing her skin. Killer knows that when Kid saw her in front of the ladies' clothing store he thought she was self-conscious, and though she's vocalised displeasure about her body, he probably didn't think it would run so deep.

His words last night have helped ease her worries, and she's more grateful for it than he will ever know.

"If you keep purring like a cat I'm gonna come over there and give you a repeat of last night," Kid jibes.

Killer snorts. Normally, she'd also say once is enough; turn it back on him and say he's too horny but in reality whatever skin he saw was enough for one night. Instead, this time, she lays on her side and lowers her lashes.

"Oh?" Killer asks, coy. Kid's eyes widen, as though frozen. "I'm looking forward to it."

Kid lets out a childish whoop of joy and all but pounces on the bed.


End file.
